


His Match.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Bellamy Blake, Angry Sex, Angst and Smut, Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Grounder reader - Freeform, POV Bellamy Blake, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Reader and Bellamy meet when he is taken hostage and brought to Polis, forced to stay there until a true alliance with Skaikru can be reached. Since the first time they see each other, both decide getting along is not an option, which leads to anger and frustration that end up leading to sexual tension. And, you know what they say, angry sex is always great sex.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 16





	His Match.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️Warnings: I mean, smut, duh; I told you we were ending the year with a bang

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had heard the Grounders had been looking for someone called 'Wanheda' and I knew about the kill order over Lincoln's shoulders but I had, not once, been informed they were looking for me too. So, after going on a hunting mission with a couple other guards, being ambushed in the middle of a clearing when we were preparing our preys to get them back to camp, being blindfolded, gagged and thrown over a horse without any explanation, I figured, maybe, they did want something from me.

I was pulled and pushed, dragged around not knowing where I really was, only hearing Trig coming from my capturers; I had no idea what they wanted from me but I knew, if they wanted me dead, I'd have no way of getting out of this one. I was forced on my knees and my blindfold was finally removed. I blinked hard a couple times, getting used to the light that shined directly on my face, finally seeing who had taken me here: Lexa. I tried to yell at her but I still had the gag so I couldn't do much. She spoke in Trig to the men beside me, who left the room only leaving me there with Lexa and another man next to her throne in which she wasted no more time to sit, eyeing me cautiously, as if deciding what to do with me.

\- "Bellamy kom Skaikru, do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head, for the damn gag was still in my mouth; I was certain she kept it so I wouldn't start yelling everything I thought of her. She was serene in her seat, proceeding to explain how this had come to be, how she thought we needed an ambassador in Polis while they looked for Clarke, to ensure Skaikru was safe until we found an agreement as to how to coexist down here. I wasn't really given much of a choice as Lexa put the terms on the table, reminding me it was in my best interest to agree and stay here until Clarke was found. After going over it, and knowing there was no way in hell I could make it out of there without her consent, I reluctantly agreed. She nodded at the man beside her, who moved towards me to free me. I heard the side door opening as he was cutting the ties around my hands and taking off the gag; I was too busy going over what I had just agreed to, wondering if that had been a good idea or I had just signed my death sentence.

\- "Heda."

I had never heard that voice before, but something asked me to look back, seeing Lexa talking with another woman. She turned her face to look at me, her eyebrows furrowing as she eyed me up and down before turning to Lexa again, speaking in Trigedasleng, probably so that I wouldn't understand what they were saying; for the looks of it, she wasn't at all pleased with my presence in the tower, something we had in common.

\- "Skaikru." -Lexa addressed me- "Y/N will show you to your room now."

I was annoyed I had just been assigned a babysitter; this was the last thing I needed. The woman didn't look too pleased either, eyeing me up and down once again before she turned around and started walking again. I had to follow, taking that opportunity to study her.

\- "So, Y/N..."

\- "What made you think you can address me or use my name?"

\- "That's what the Commander called you."

\- "The Commander and I are friends, you're just leverage."

She didn't look too pleased with the task she had been assigned; I wasn't happy with my situation either so, I decided, if I could make someone more miserable than I felt, I would.

\- "Well, I'm not exactly here by choice."

\- "Maybe you should disappear."

\- "I can't do that. -I was certain she knew about the terms of my stay in the Tower- "Your people would go after mine as soon as I set foot outside."

\- "That's not what I meant." -she nodded at a man standing in front of a door, who opened it for her and she basically pushed me inside- "Don't get out unless you're asked to."

The door closed after her, leaving me alone in the massive room, confused. _'That's not what I meant'._ It was clear she didn't like me; I didn't like her either but I wouldn't have gone as far as to threaten to kill her. I grunted annoyed, reminding myself why I was doing this. _If I stay here, the people at Arkadia will be safe until we get to an agreement. It surely won't take long._

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Lexa had really crossed the line this time, bringing a Skaikru into our city, into the Tower and offering him a room to stay until we, or more so, she, decided what to to with his clan. Of course, as her second, it was my new found duty to look out for the man; it angered me, I was no baby sitter, especially not of the arrogant, presumptuous and vain man I had heard Lexa talk about a couple times before.

\- "He's in his quarters now, Heda. Though I doubt he'll stay in there for long."

I entered the throne room again, and, finding Lexa was there alone, I decided to take advantage of that to give her a piece of my mind.

\- "And I cannot believe you've downgraded me from your second to his babysitter; I mean, you sure must have someone else to look after that idiot."

\- "You don't know him."

\- "And you do?" -I scoffed- "He doesn't look like the smart type to me."

\- "You know why we are doing this, Y/N."

\- "I'm aware of your growing feelings for Wanheda but you didn't need to include him in the deal." -I started pacing the room.

\- "Clarke has nothing to do with this."

\- "Then explain to me why did you need him here. I mean, did you need a new toy in the meantime?"

\- "We needed an ambassador of their clan before we set the terms of their stance down here with us."

\- "Still waiting for the part in which you had to bring him, the man that you've shown so little interest in and so little respect for since you met him."

\- "He's your type."

\- "He's my what!"

I couldn't help turning to face her, raising my voice as she said that. I felt offended. A Skaikru? My type? I'd rather lay with Azgeda. Lexa was holding back her laugh as I bit my tongue, trying to calm down.

\- "Okay." -I took a deep breath- "You mean to tell me you asked to bring him here, basically kidnapping him, because he's, what you've decided is 'my type'?"

\- "Your words, not mine."

\- "You just said that."

\- "I said I brought him here to be Skaikru's ambassador and he happens to be your type."

\- "So now I have to believe that all that is just an absolute coincidence?" -I scoffed- "Come on, Lexa, I'm sure you didn't choose him just because he's handsome; what am I missing?"

\- "I didn't expect those words from a Grounder, but I'll take them as a compliment."

As I heard the male voice, I saw the glint of mischief in Lexa's eyes, knowing she had deliberately avoided telling me he was back in the room.

\- "Physically speaking?" -I turned to look at him- "Yes, you are my type." -he smirked at me- "Mentally? Not so much." -I looked at Lexa- "I have things to do, he's your problem. I'm over this."

I walked past him, feeling his eyes on me; I was both angry and slightly turned on. I had no reason to lie, he was exactly my type: he was tall and strong and I could tell he was muscular under all those layers; the bone structure of his face was so perfect, it was almost a crime; his deep brown eyes forced a shiver down my spine and I was glad I had a perfect poker face; his hair looked too soft not to wonder how it'd feel in between my...

\- "Y/N." -Titus came out of the elevator towards which I was walking to.

\- "Lexa is your problem now, not mine. I'm off to training." -I shrugged him off- "I should warn you, she's got the Skaikru in there. Not Wanheda, sadly."

\- "Actually, she's sent me after you, Heda's second."

\- "Of course, she has." -I scoffed more to myself that anyone else- "Teik em kom em baggeda. Nau." [Take him to his room. Now.]

I turned to face him with a smirk on my face; if he thought he'd ever get the upper hand with me, just because he was under Lexa's protection, he was wrong. He looked ready to question what I had just said as two of my men pulled him back, not letting go of him as much as he yelled and cursed my name. I wouldn't lie, that was fun.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N had really managed to get under my nerves since the first time I saw her. I had been living in the damn Tower for two weeks and every encounter we had always ended up with her having me taken away. It irritated me, knowing she had that much power over me. The times we managed to stay in the same room without fighting were interesting. I knew I was her type, problem is, she seemed to have caught on on how she made me feel; the sexual tension in between us was hard to ignore and even harder to act on it. She despised Skaikru and I despised the Grounders, it'd never work. Our hands some times brushed together, seemingly unintentionally and I soon found myself looking at and for her in every room; I had caught her staring at me a couple times too, smirking at her, knowing that'd piss her off.

I had just been at a hearing with Lexa and Titus, having been informed that I'd be able to go back to Arkadia the next day. _Finally._ I could soon see my sister and my friends again and leave that place in which everyone looked at me over the shoulder. God, did I hate that place. It hadn't gone unnoticed to me how Y/N hadn't been there, which I found strange, knowing she'd enjoy those news as much as I had but, apparently, she had been training all morning for whatever it was she thought she needed to train. I thought it'd be a good idea to get on her nerves one last time before I could finally leave, walking up to her room and opening the door without knocking, just like she always did with me.

\- "So..." -I started, soon realizing she was nowhere to be seen- "Where the hell did she go?"

I looked around, her weapons were there just like her training clothes; it didn't make sense. The room was illuminated with candles like it always was for electricity wasn't something they had caught up with yet. I walked to stand in the middle of the room, having closed the door behind me; the room was bigger than the one I had been assigned, a mirror leaning against the wall next to a closet with the doors open that I decided to inspect. Most of her clothes looked the same: black pants, jackets made with a mix of different materials, fur here and there but, what truly caught my attention were the dresses. I had never seen any Grounder in a dress, let alone Y/N. I couldn't help imagining her in one of those; I was certain I wouldn't find the words to describe her in one, but I decided to play with the idea, touching the soft fabric, my mind immediately thinking how it'd feel to rip it off her body.

\- "I thought you'd be plotting how to steal someone's horse, probably mine, to leave right now instead of tomorrow." -her voice took me by surprise, coming from a door to the other side of the room.

\- "I decided it'd be good to piss you off one last time."

I walked away from the closet, looking at the half-opened door, waiting for her snarky remark but it didn't come. I heard her blowing a candle before coming out and, truth was, I had been right: I couldn't express how enticing she looked in the dress she was wearing as she walked inside the room. I had to remind myself not to look as taken aback as I felt: the dress was still black, yes, but she looked so different, it wasn't too fitted or short but her body looked like a sin to me under the thin material, the v-neck and the shape of her breasts against the soft fabric allowed me to see she wasn't wearing a bra; I hoped she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her hair was down and she was barefoot and I couldn't help but think I had never seen her look so... gentle. She looked like she could have lived in the Ark with us, so different from the Grounders and their brusque ways. Granted, I knew she could be just like that but, at that moment, she looked delicate.

\- "Alright, I'm listening, then." -my eyes roaming her body seemed to have gone unnoticed by her- "You look weird without all your war clothes, Skaikru."

\- "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

I cleared my throat before answering; yeah, I had left my weapons at my room alongside my jacket but I was still wearing my usual clothes: my black cargo pants and a t-shirt. _I guess seeing me in more informal clothes is the equivalent of her dress, though, I'm certain, I don't look half as tempting as she does right now._

\- "I thought I'd give you one compliment before you leave us." -she met my gaze, walking past me towards the mirror as I followed her with my eyes; I could feel the tension again and by God, I hoped she could too- "What you got today?"

I walked after her as she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes moving to find mine on it as I didn't say anything. She didn't look afraid as I stood right behind her; instead, she eyed me with confused yet inviting eyes, so I decided to act: I moved my hand up, allowing my fingertips to caress the skin of her arm until I got to her shoulder, resting my palm over it, my eyes on hers the whole time.

\- "What do you want, Bellamy?"

She turned to face me but didn't make a move to stand further away from me nor to move my hand from her body, my name falling from her lips for the first time since we met.

\- "I want you."

\- "I thought you didn't like the Grounders." -she rose a cocky eyebrow at me, a mix of arrogance and confidence in her voice- "How come you want to have sex with me now?"

\- "Tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll leave."

\- "Today really is your lucky day."

She rose one of her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me down to her lips; I wasted no time to pull her flush against me, kissing her hard as I moved my hands down her sides. She bit my lip and I couldn't help the low grunt that left my throat as I opened my mouth, her tongue soon inside playing with mine; I knew she liked the power, which was why I thought her fighting me for dominance was such a turn on. I moved my hands to her shoulders, curling my fingers around the straps of her dress.

\- "If you break my favorite dress..." -her voice was quiet as she closed her eyes, her hands playing with my hair.

\- "I wouldn't dare." -I kissed down the side of her neck- "You look too damn good in it to waste it like that." -I kissed down her throat, to the valley of her breasts- "You knew I'd come, didn't you?"

\- "I was hoping you would, yes." -she pulled me up, her hands moving underneath my t-shirt and running over my abdomen as she kept her eyes on mine; fuck, I hoped I'd last.

\- "You could have come look for me."

\- "I'm not desperate."

\- "That's not what your body is saying..." -I smiled playfully at her before purring her name in her ear- "Y/N."

\- "Worry about yours, Bellamy." -she kissed my jaw, her hands unzipping my belt as I held her by her waist- "Worry about yours..."

I chuckled darkly as she threw my belt to the floor, quickly moving my hands up her body to her neck, forcing her still against the mirror, taking full advantage of our position to assume complete control of the kiss, pushing my tongue inside her mouth, suddenly feeling her nails scratching my sides up as she pulled my shirt up. I grunted, both in pain and arousal, tightening my grip around her neck to which she answered my biting my tongue. I pulled back, looking into her eyes but not letting go, seeing the desire in her eyes.

\- "Take off your shirt, Skaikru."

I conceded, quickly discarding it on the floor, watching her eyes on me as I flexed my muscles for her pure enjoyment. She smirked up at me, quickly turning us around and forcing my back against the mirror, her hand squeezing lightly my throat; I never thought I'd like being on the receiving end but, as her eyes bore into mine and she pressed her body against mine, one of her hands moving down my side, I realized maybe I did. I moved my hands to her back, moving them down to her ass, spanking her and biting my tongue as she let out a quiet whine next to my ear, so I did it again, her grip on my throat loosening completely, allowing me to force her on her back against the mirror. She had her eyes closed, almost looking submissive as I chocked her lightly, moving my free hand up her side, squeezing her boob, her hands quickly moving to pull on my hair.

\- "You like this, sweetheart?" -I chuckled as I kissed her shoulder.

She moved her head too quickly for me to see it coming, her teeth sinking on my skin before she swiped her tongue over it, forcing my hand away from her neck.

\- "I'm not the submissive type."

She moved her hands to my pants as I moved mine to rest at both sides of her body against the mirror. She kept her eyes on mine as she quickly worked on taking off my pants; the desperation I felt to make her mine growing by the second, smashing my mouth against hers before I felt her hand moving down my abdomen, teasingly moving down slow until she rested it over my dick.

\- "Someone's eager."

She chuckled against my lips but, before I could answer, she started palming me, a low grunt erupting from my throat as she did. I allowed my head to fall on her shoulder, her other hand moving down my back, scratching my skin as she did before she got to my ass, moving her hand inside my boxers and squeezing my skin. I moved my head back to look at her, the grin on her face was almost annoying so I moved my hand in between our bodies, feeling the thin material of her dress under my fingertips before I pressed them over her heat; she bit her lip as I did, her eyes threatening to close as I rubbed her clit teasingly over the fabric. She moaned before forcing my lips to hers, moving both her hands to my neck and forcing me to walk back, both of us almost landing on the floor due to her impulse and my pants falling to my knees.

\- "Take them off."

Another second and I was only in my underwear, pulling her to me as I walked back, her fingers curling on my hair a second before my legs hit her bed. She wasted no time to push me on it, standing in front of me, eyeing me like a hunter while I laid there, arousal running through my veins as I devoured her with my eyes, propping myself up on my elbows a second before she crawled on the bed over me, her lips burning against mine with desire. Her mouth moved down my neck, her teeth soon nibbling on my earlobe as I allowed my head to fall back, moaning as she rolled her hips against mine. Being only on my boxers and knowing she was still fully covered with that damn dress exasperated me, so I pushed her back, raising to a sitting position as she wrapped her arms around my neck, my mouth on her skin as she whined in pleasure.

\- "If you don't take this off..." -I murmured against her skin, moving my hands over her thighs- "I won't answer for my actions."

She pushed me hard against the mattress, moving from the bed and standing on the floor again, a playful smile on her lips as she caressed her arms, moving her hands up to her shoulders as she rose a flirty eyebrow at me.

\- "Want to help?"

\- "Strip for me."

I was aware of the aroused tone in my voice as I sat on the edge of the bed, closer to her, instinctively moving my hand to my dick, palming myself over the material as she bit her lower lip looking at me; her fingers wrapped on the straps of her dress, moving them slowly down her arms; the dress soon landing on the floor as I felt my eyes about to pop from my face.

\- "Fuck."

I breathed out not being able to take my eyes from her: she was naked. I licked my lips. I had hoped she'd be but I didn't think I'd get that lucky. She took a step closer to me, standing in between my legs as she looked at me, her hands moving to my chin to force my head up.

\- "Your body is mine tonight." -her voice was a hard command, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

\- "You're mine tonight."

I moved my hands to the back of her thighs, appreciating the soft skin underneath my fingertips as I forced her to me, kissing up her abdomen as I stood up, soon catching her lips with mine, squeezing her ass, gaining a quiet moan from her. I threw her on the bed, having her completely exposed for me felt like a dream, her body called for mine and I had never felt the need to submit to anyone so strongly, just to be with her. I took off my boxers, moving my eyes from her for only a second, soon feeling her hands on my skin again, her lips on my chest as she kneeled on the bed in front of me.

\- "Is there something you aren't up for?"

She murmured, keeping her mouth on my skin as I allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of her lips on me. I moved my hands to her thighs, pulling her up against me; she wasted no time to wrap her legs around me.

\- "No."

I pulled her chin up to kiss her, before lying us both on the bed, my body hovering over hers as she kissed me hard, my hand moving up her side to grab her boob, squeezing gently as her legs trapped me against her. She pulled on my hair, forcing me on my back to be on top, her mouth never too far away from mine; I moved my hands to slap her ass to which she answered by biting my neck. I forced her on her back again, our movements aggressive as we fought to be the one on top. The soft fur underneath us, the heavy air, her warm body against mine and the sinful sounds coming from both of us created a private bubble from which I wished I'd never have to leave. She finally stopped struggling, moving her hands to my hair and forcing me to move down over her body. I trapped her hands over her head, her eyes opening immediately.

\- "I don't like being ordered around."

\- "That's how I do things."

As she finished speaking, I rolled my hips against her, allowing my erect dick to rub against her clit, seeing her biting the lip as she eyed me with hunger, almost desperate hunger.

\- "I can always tie you up and sit on your face."

She rose her face as she kept full eye contact with me, her words and her confident look sent a shiver down my spine; I knew she could get rid of me if she wanted to and, knowing she was willing to allow me some power over her, even if she wouldn't admit it, I wasn't the desperation I felt would allow me to control myself for much longer. I let go of her hands, kissing down her throat and laying in between her legs, loving the touch of her skin against mine. Of course I was going to eat her out, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of doing it immediately just because she wanted to, so I stood there, choosing to tease her, playing with her boobs and licking my lips before attacking her erect nipples. She was so vocal, I took pride in that. I took my sweet time, kissing her skin, licking her, biting softly, using my fingers on her nipples, flicking my tongue over them as her nails dug deep on my skin. I moved my head up, seeing the needy side of her I had been playing with on my head since I saw her. I slid one of my hands down her body; without warning, rubbing her clit, her mouth letting out a pleased yell. I chuckled, kissing down her stomach, allowing my hair to tickle her skin as I kept touching her. I wondered what she'd feel like around me, what she'd taste like, how she'd like my dick inside her. Her hand was soon on my hair, forcing me completely down on her and I smiled, kissing the bundle of nerves. She squirmed under my touch, first using my fingers before adding my mouth to the mix, deeply enjoying the filthy sounds coming from her lips. I pulled her legs over my shoulders to gain better access and an even better view feeling my dick hardening against the mattress, craving attention too.

\- "Bellamy..." -my name came out of her lips as a needy moan, her back arching as she did- "I'm so close."

\- "Cum for me, Y/N." -I kissed her clit, running my nails from my free hand down her thigh- "Don't hold back."

Her muscles clenched as she reached her high, the quiet moans were no longer quiet, panting with hands fisted on the sheets as I kept fingering her, helping her ride down her orgasm; a satisfied feeling in my chest as I realized she had been craving for this as much as I had, kissing her thigh as I felt her relaxing, breathing deeply through her mouth, wondering if anyone had heard her calling out my name.

\- "I had been wondering how your hair would feel on my thighs while you pleased me." -she whispered as I moved up her body.

\- "And?" -I smirked as I got to her face- "Am I better than your wet dreams about me?"

\- "Yeah." -she forced me on my back- "But we aren't done."

\- "I've wondered how your mouth would feel around me." -I confessed, seeing her eyes moving to my dick as I spoke.

\- "No wonder you always look so tired in the morning."

Her playful voice told me she knew about my morning showers. She started kissing down my chest, her fingers caressing my sides as she did; I wanted to keep my eyes open, I wanted to remember this as she laid in between my legs, her hot breath on my thigh as she kissed it. She moved her hand up, her cold fingers wrapping around my dick before she carefully started pumping me, a low grunt escaping my lips as she looked at me. She moved her face to kiss my thigh; soft, wet kisses on my skin that had me craving for more. Her hand settled at the base of my dick, tightening her grip a bit before moving her other hand to use her thumb to rub my tip, spreading my precum over my length as she pumped me. She opened her mouth, moving my dick up to lick me, her wet warm tongue hitting all my nervous ends, a loud fuck escaping my lips as I allowed my head to fall back on the bed; I heard her chuckle as she kept pumping me, unable to focus on anything else than how fucking good I felt. Soon, the feeling of her hand around me was replaced by her lips on my tip, encouraging me to look at her.

\- "You look so good sucking me... fuck!"

She was taking me in so good, moaning as she sucked me, the vibrations only adding to the experience, my precum showing through the corners of her mouth. I felt myself reaching my high but, as much as I loved the sight of her in between my legs, her lips sucking me dry and her wet tongue playing with me, I was desperate to fuck her. She moved her mouth from my dick, licking the precum falling from the corners of her lips as she used her hand on my balls and I knew I had to stop her before I did cum. I sat up and, as she moved her head back to look at me, I took that chance to pull her face up, seeing she was using her free hand to touch herself.

\- "Who said you could touch yourself?"

I smirked at her as I moved her hand from my dick, forcing her to move up with me, the hand she was using to rub herself landing on the bed next to me not to fall. She cursed under her breath, quickly straddling my thigh and rubbing herself against me; she was so focused on finishing herself that she didn't see my move coming, pushing her on her back, forcing her legs open and resting my hips over her wet core, not allowing her to hit her high.

\- "Fuck you, Skaikru!" -she scratched my back, trying to gain some friction from me as I forced my chest against hers- "Ugh, fuck!"

Her voice was so desperate, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around me; my lips on her neck as she whined, wondering if I could make her finish without actually touching her where she needed me, choosing to simply deny her release this time, wanting her desperate for me, desperate for a final release that'd have her trembling in my arms.

\- "Ugh, please, Bellamy!" -she breathed out, her tense body relaxing underneath mine.

\- "Yes, Y/N?" -I moved my head back to look at her.

\- "I don't like being denied."

\- "You'll thank me later."

\- "I wouldn't have minded if you finished in my mouth." -she moved her legs from my body, I missed her tight grip as soon as I felt the air hitting my skin- "We both would have had what we wanted."

\- "That's not what I wanted."

\- "Then what the hell do you want?" -her hands landed hard on my ass- "You were so close yet you denied us both. Why?"

\- "I want you to beg for my dick."

\- "In your dreams." -she scoffed, but she kept running her fingertips teasingly over my skin.

\- "Yeah." -I moved my mouth down her neck, marking her skin- "I've played that scenario in my head a couple times." -she let out a content sigh as I licked her collarbone- "But I always wake up before I get to fuck you."

\- "So you finish yourself in the shower." -she laughed- "Poor helpless Skaikru." -she moved her hand to my chin- "So desperate to land his hands on this Grounder." -she rose her head enough to lick my lips- "I bet this is the best time you've had in your life. Does it anger you it's with me? Does it enrage you? Knowing I can make you feel like this? So needy you'll come to my room begging for me? Begging for my Grounder body? Begging me to allow you to sink yourself deep inside me?"

The mockery in her voice was carefully interlaced with a seductive and inviting tone and I had been so lost in the provocation behind her words, I gave up my dominant role for a second, a moment long enough that allowed her to force me on my back, straddling my hips and resting her hands on my abdomen, allowing me to admire her body as she tilted her head looking down on me.

\- "And now..." -she lowered her body down over mine, her hands curling on my hair as she kept her lips just above mine, feeling her hot breath on my skin, moving my hands to her ass- "I'm going to get what I want and you will not stop me this time. Understood?"

\- "My dick." -I caressed her thighs-"That counts as begging."

\- "I always get what I want."

I could feel her wetness rubbing teasingly against my length, biting her lip and pulling her completely over me, her lips smashing hard against mine, my hand reaching to cup her breast causing her to moan against my mouth. It felt so good, her lips moving down my neck, marking every bit of skin she found on her way down, her hand pumping me before she rose on her knees, touching herself as she aligned my dick with her entrance as I simply laid there, admiring the view.

\- "Fuck."

She breathed out as she lowered herself down on me slowly, her palms resting on my abdomen, her head falling forward as she sat down completely taking me in, a low grunt escaping my throat as I felt her tight walls hugging me. She rose her head up, moving her hair behind her back as her eyes landed on mine, she rocked her hips against mine in a circular motion, her lips parted as quiet whines escaped from them. She looked like a fucking goddess. I forced my hips up, her nails digging on my skin as my dick hit the sweet spot that had her breath catching up in her chest. She started riding me, bounding her ass, finding her rhythm, her eyes shut close as she did; I knew, if she kept going like this, she'd reach her orgasm way sooner than me but, for the first time, I didn't mind. She lowered her body over mine, catching my lips for a messy kiss as I squeezed her ass; she hid her face on my neck as I wrapped my arms around her, moving my hips against hers. Her needy moans and the sinful sounds coming from my dick sliding in and out of her filled the room. Her movements soon became erratic, sloppy as she, somehow, managed to wrap her arms around my neck; I didn't need a warning this time, soon feeling her walls tightening around me, her back arching as she rubbed her clit against my abdomen, a strand of curses leaving her mouth as she kissed my neck.

\- "You didn't finish." -she whispered against my ear.

\- "I will."

\- "Show me."

She rose her hips as if trying to keep riding me, but now it was my turn to be on top, so I forced her on her back, her eyes traveling all over my body as she opened her legs for me; I kneeled on the bed, straddling her right leg as she eyed me, taking her left leg and making her wrap it around my left side, quickly aligning my hard dick and running it over her wet entrance and clit.

\- "Ready?"

\- "Show me what you've got."

I rubbed myself against her a little more before actually thrusting inside her, a low moan leaving my lips as I did. I couldn't hold back any longer, smashing my hips against hers hard, her hands reaching down her body to play with her nipples.

\- "This feels so good, fuck."

She cried in pleasure, pinching her nipples as I held her leg around me; the grip of her walls around me was tight in this position so I moved in and out of her as gently as my own desire allowed. However, she pleaded me to go deeper and I was more than happy to comply, feeling ready to let go; I squeezed her hip, allowing my free hand to rub her clit; my breathing was heavy as I keep forcing myself inside her, watching the sweat dripping down our bodies, watching her playing with herself... A wave of pleasure traveled all the way from my dick to every nervous end in my body, filling her with all I had, adrenaline rushing to my head, my movements sloppy as my dick went limp, trying to catch my breath as I watched Y/N moving her hand down to finish herself once again. I smiled to myself as I watched her, moving my hand to her entrance, watching my cum drip down her pussy and inserting a couple fingers, rubbing her walls before I moved them in a come-hither motion, soon watching her orgasm wash over her features. I untangled myself from her, allowing myself a moment to marvel at Y/N's pleased expression. The only sounds disturbing the peaceful silence in her room were both our ragged breathings as I laid down on my back next to her.

\- "That was a new one." -she murmured, a glint of surprise in her tone.

\- "Want me to leave?" -I asked as she didn't say anything else, still looking at the ceiling, enjoying the aftermath of our highs.

\- "Or you could stay the night and repeat this before you really leave." -she rolled on her side as I turned my face to look at her- "Your choice."

\- "We could also go at it all night." -I took her chin in my hand, pulling her closer.

\- "I won't say no to such an attractive offer; especially if you've got more moves like that." -she leaned in and kissed me, her hair falling on my face before I moved it behind her ear as she pulled back.

\- "I think you're the lucky one tonight, seeing how many times I've made you cum."

\- "You're good at what you do." -she shrugged her shoulders- "Maybe I should force you to stay here forever."

\- "Maybe I should force you to come with me."

\- "I like my privileges here, Skaikru. I'll settle for tonight. But you'll be too exhausted tomorrow for your trip; what will your people think?" -she smirked at me, biting my lower lip- "I don't need them starting a war because you're tired for no apparent reason."

\- "I'll say I met my match." -she rolled her eyes at me- "Spent the night with her."

\- "I doubt you'll ever confess to your people, that are so afraid of us, that you slept with their enemy." -she rose a teasing eyebrow- "I doubt you'll ever confess how much you've truly enjoyed this."

\- "And I doubt I'll ever do it again, but no one needs to know that aside from you."

\- "Don't worry, I can keep a secret; if we see each other again, it'll be like I never met you."

\- "You got under my skin, Y/N."

\- "I'm just too hot to resist, I know." -she chuckled, moving from beside me and straddling me again, running her fingertips over my abdomen- "I'll make sure you remember me."

I moved one of my hands to the back of her neck to pull her down to me, her lips smashing hungrily against mine as I squeezed her ass with my free hand. We had one night to indulge in our fantasies; a night I intended to put to good use. I felt my pulse increasing again as I allowed her full control for the next round, realizing then something I knew would happen if we slept together since I landed eyes on her on my first day in Polis: I would never forget Y/N as much as I tried. Not that I ever want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to drop by to thank you guys so much for checking out my stuff and for all the comments and the love you've show me throughout this journey. I could absolutely never thank you enough.
> 
> I hope the new year will be gentle on all of you and I hope you'll take the time to take care of yourselves. May this new decade be better than the last. Wishing health, love and coin for all of you. Happy early New Year, my loves ♥


End file.
